Don't Come For Me, Ever
by BakerGirl1423
Summary: Clary has just come back from Alicante after staying there for 3 weeks to study with the Silent Brothers. But when she plans on surprising Jace when she returns to the Institute, the only thing she's surprised to find, is Jace in bed with another girl. They've been sleeping together since Clary left. And everyone knew about them. That is except for Clary.
1. Pilot Chapter

**I know that there's a lot of these types of stories, but please give mine a shot!**

 **This is my first fanfiction, so leave a review to let me know how I'm doing!**

 **Set after CoFH.**

* * *

 **Clary POV**

Everything was great. My mom and Luke had gotten married. Valentine and Sebastian were both gone. Life couldn't have been better. Now, instead of being worried about being killed 24/7, I have to worry about training, 24/7.

According to Jace, it took 5 years of grueling, back-breaking training to become a full shadowhunter. So, I worked hard. Jace was usually my teacher (he refused to let anybody else hurt me), and even sometimes Isabelle. Alec was usually over at Magnus's house, and Maryse was always in Idris nowadays.

I had so much to catch up on. Most shadowhunter children start their training at 5, but because of everything my mother did to me, I was a late bloomer (16 years to be exact). I was only 6 months into my training, but already I was noticing differences to my body.

My stick skinny arms were now toned, and you could see my muscles rippling underneath. When I wore sports bras, you could see the outline of my six pack of abs. Even my breasts, which were flat as a board before, are now plumper and fuller (I had the average sized boobs of a high schooler!). And, don't even get me started on my booty!

As of this time, I was at Jave Jones, picking up a large black coffee for me, and a medium sized mango smoothie for Jace. I was planning on surprising him.

I had been gone for 3 weeks, taking lessons from Brother Zachariah and the other Silent Brothers in Alicante, learning how to control my power over runes. I wasn't allowed any outside contact whatsoever. As I made my way down to the Institute, I considered telling Simon about my return. But, I thought against it. He was probably off in some corner feeding on a poor animal. ( **A/N I know at the end of CoFH, Simon becomes a shadowhunter to gain his memories back again, but let's pretend he's still a vampire ;D)**

 _Bang Bang Bang!_ Went the brass door knocker on the door of the huge Institute. I knocked again, but still no answer. Right as I was about to knock a third time, the door swung open, followed by a high pitched squeal. Isabelle bear hugged me and started saying how happy she was to see me.

Over the past year, after we discovered I'm Valentine's daughter, we've grown pretty close. Almost sisters. "Clary! When did you get back? Oh my God, how were the Alicante boys? Were any of them hot?" Isabelle fired so many questions at me.

"Woah woah woah! Stop asking so many questions Isabelle! For you, yes, they were pretty cute. For me, no one is as hot as Jace." I laughed.

"Oh gag me now please…" she moaned. "Follow me! Everyone will be _so_ excited to see that you're back again! Especially Jace-!" when Izzy said Jace's name, for a fraction of a second, I thought I saw a look of complete horror on her face as she looked at the elevator.

But, as quickly as it came, it was gone.

"Oh! Speaking of Jace, where is he? I planned to surprise him with his favorite smoothie…" I ask.

"Uh… let's get you to your room! I bet you're super excited to see your room again!" Izzy said, a bit too enthusiastically.

I decided to ignore the fact that she completely dodged my question, and stepped into the elevator with her. We lapsed into a comfortable silence for a few minutes, until we reached the dormitory floor. We raced to my room where I put down the drinks, then threw myself on my bed. Izzy and I both talked for a good 15 minutes before I finally remembered about Jace.

"Ugh, I completely forgot to surprise Jace! I'll be right back Izzy, I'm gonna bring him his smoothie." I say quickly.

Isabelle launches herself off the bed and into the doorframe, effectively blocking me. "NO! I mean, we should stay here, and just chat about, things...yeah, things!" she replies hastily.

"Very funny Izzy," I drawl "but I really should go see my boyfriend now." Thanks to my tiny body, I managed to sneak under her arm and sprint down the hall towards Jace's room, Izzy hot on my tail. As I'm being chased by Isabelle with the drinks in my hand, I see Alec in the weapons room, cleaning some seraph blades. _Oh, that's where he is,_ I think absentmindedly.

I'm about 2 feet away from the door when Isabelle tackles me. "Clare! Please, whatever you do, don't go in there!" she screams. For a few minutes, everything is silent, me not believing what Izzy is saying. My best friend, not letting me see my boyfriend. I'm about to scream right back when I start hearing low moans from inside Jace's room.

I kick Izzy off of me, and open Jace's door open a crack. "Clare, I'm so sorry…" Izzy says tearfully. What I see inside of Jace's room absolutely breaks my into a million little pieces...

 **Hey guys! I know this is really short, and I promise the next one will be WAY longer, BUT, I will only update when I get reviews! The more reviews and follows I get, the faster I'll update!**

 **Until then, keep bakin'!**


	2. Running into Fate

**Hey guys! You bakers are super lucky! I didn't get that many reviews, but I felt like being generous! I won't be updating everyday though. Most likely, I will try to update once or twice a week.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters go to Cassie Clare, I just own the plot…**

* * *

 **Jace Pov**

It hurts…oh it just hurts so much. I had her, and I just let her go. I don't _why_ I've been sleeping with Sammie while Clary was gone. At least, that's what I told the others after she left the Institute.

Everything was great! But, 2 days after Clary had left for Alicante, I was really bored. I went to the Pandemonium and got really drunk. I was way too drunk to drive home, but while I was racking my brain trying to figure out how to come home, I met Sammie. She was very nice, and not drunk at all.

She offered me a ride home, and we drove in silence towards the Institute. I was fairly suspicious as to how she knew where the Institute was, so I asked her. Turns out she's half Faerie, half shadowhunter.

When we got to the Institute, I asked her if she needed a place to say, and she said yes. It wasn't until we got to her new room that _it_ happened.

I kissed her.

She was everything Clary wasn't. Sammie was tall, busty, and a brunette. Her dark brown eyes were full of mystery. I told myself to stop, but the alcohol thought otherwise.

And then, the unthinkable happened…I cheated on Clary. Sammie and I were on the bed in 2 minutes flat, passionately having sex, and I didn't even think once about Clary.

We've spent each day and night together after that. Then Clary came back.

* * *

Sammie and I were going at it when suddenly I hear a gasp and the sound of liquid hitting the floor. I quickly swivel out of my position on top of Sammie, and turn to see Clary and Isabelle standing in the doorway.

Clary looked absolutely horrified. But surprisingly, she didn't shed a tear. Sammie cried out, and quickly covered her naked body with a blanket that was on the floor. "C-Clary! It's not what you think!" I manage to spit out. I jump out of bed and put some pants on.

"Really Jace? IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE? Because to me, it looks like you're screwing some chick I've never met before! I can't believe you!" Clary screams at me.

"Clary please wait! I can explain!" But it's too late she's running out the room and into the library, Izzy and I chasing after her. Alec, Magnus, and Simon are there, probably waiting for us.

"Izzy! There you are! I came to pick you up or the movies-"he starts. "Not now Simon!" Izzy yells back.

Clary storms in, her face red, and tears in her eyes. I grab her arm and turn her towards me. I'm momentarily surprised when I feel a sharp pain on the left side of my face. _I guess I deserved that._ I think to myself. "Leave me alone Jace Herondale! Don't even bother apologizing for what you've done to me!"She screams.

"Sammie was a mistake-"I try to tell her.

"How long," she says quietly "have you guys been together?" I look her in the eye, gulp, and quickly look away. "Not long…"

"HOW LONG JACE!"

"2 days after you left for Alicante, "I breathe "We met at Pandemonium. I was bored and lonely, and she was there for me, and…things just kind of, _happened._ "

All Clary does is nod and slowly turn around facing Isabelle. "You knew about this? Didn't you? You were trying to stop me from going into his room, and that was why"

Isabelle's face is red, but she slowly nods her head, as if in a trance. "I wasn't the only one though, Magnus, Simon, and Alec knew too-" " _IZZY!"_ They hiss at her. They both are wide-eyed and trying to signal her to not tell Clary about what they knew.

"You _all_ knew, and you never bothered to tell me? You never thought to kick Sammie out, or tell Jace to stop it? You all just let him go around screwing some girl hat he JUST met?" Clary says outraged.

"Well, we couldn't kick her out, cause' she's half shadowhunter. And, we tried telling Jace, but he didn't listen. Please Clare, we never meant to hurt you-"Simon starts to say.

Clary spins around and walks up to him, getting in his face, and growls. "You never meant to HURT me? You, my best friend besides Izzy, didn't tell me that my own boyfriend was cheating on me!" She turns to face Alec and Magnus. "You too were probably too busy making out to notify me about this, weren't you?" Magnus looks very angry at this, but Alec just blushed and stuttered.

Finally, she looks at me. But the girl who used to look at me with love and longing, just looked at me with anger, disgust, and pure unfiltered hate. " And YOU, "She starts," are the most to blame here. You told me you loved me, and as soon as I'm out of sight, you go find other girls? I knew it. I was just another one of your one night stands. Only, I just lasted longer than the rest. You disgust me Jonathan."

She starts to cry. Her tiny body is overcome with complete body wracking sobs. I try to put my arms around, try to tell I do love her, and that I'll never do it again, but she backs away from me. She looks each and every one of us in the eye, than sprints down to her room.

Clary locks the door behind her with a rune, and I hear the undeniable sound of a zipper on a backpack. I pound on the door, the rest of the group behind me trying to coax her out of the room. "Clary! What are you doing? Please baby, we can talk about this! Don't leave us Clary!"

I say. But I can still here her packing her stuff. Everything goes quiet for a few minutes.

Luckily, by this time, the rune has worn off. When I open the door, we all pile into her room. Her walls have been stripped of all her drawings, and her things have been packed up. She stand at the back of the room stele in her hand. She quickly draws a portal rune above the wall, and a glowing green space is opened. Clary takes slow, shaky steps towards it.

She looks back at us, a wistful expression on her face. "I can't stay here any longer. I can't bear the fact that everyone I love is lying to me."

"Clare please! You don't know where you're going! Just stay here, we can talk about this," Izzy says pleadingly, her voice cracking with hurt. Clary keeps walking.

Right as she is about to enter the unknown green space, she looks back at us, a single tear running down her cheek.

"No, we can't."

She's gone.

* * *

 **Clary Pov**

As I step through the portal, I think of the first place that comes to mind. _Miami._ As I step into hellish darkness, I start to panic. _What am I doing? What if they don't have an Institute? I need to go back!_

But I proceeded forward. As soon, as I was able to find my bearings, I realized that I wasn't in the portal anymore. I was outside, on my butt, next to a sign. "Welcome to Shetson." Huh. I guess my wish wasn't clear enough. Oh well, this is only 4 miles away from Miami. Time to start walking. According to my watch, it was 3:07 PM. If I jog some of the way, I might be able to make it before sundown.

3 hours, 2 sore feet, and a gowling stomach later, I finally saw the sign that said welcome to Miami. Unfortunately, it was dark out already, and could barely see. How am I supposed to find the Institute in a humongous city during night time? As I began to lose hope, I saw a flash of something slimy, and something fleshy. I follow the 2 things, and my eyes widen when I realize that it's just 2 people. But as I see through the glamour, I see the truth.

 _A demon. And a…girl?_ I start to wonder how this girl got tangled up, when I hear her cry out. Without thinking, I whip out my seraph blade, activate it, and run at the demon. An _Orkrios_ demon to be exact. I run at it, and it finally notices me. It puts down the blonde shaking girl, and faces me. Before it has time to react, I slide between its crocodile-like legs, and hook my seraph into it's lower back. It tries to shake me off, but I just sink the blade deeper. It finally collapse, and disappears.

I turn towards the shivering blonde girl. Besides being majorly traumatized, she seems just fine. She looks up at me from her position on the floor, and her bright blue eyes bore into mine. "Who are you?"She asks. "I could ask you the same thing. My names's Clary Fray."

Her eyes widen. " _The_ Clary Fray? As in Valentine Morgenstern's daughter? The one who tooks down Valentine and Sebastian Verlac? You're a legend in the shadowhunting world!" Ah. So she IS a shadowhunter. Figures. I laugh.

"So who are you?" I ask. "My name's Emily Cheister. Obvious shadowhunter, I'm 16. You're 16 also, right?"She says.

"Yeah, I am. You say that you're a shadowhunter? Does there happen to be an Institute here? I need a place to crash for awhile." _Please Please Please…_

"I actually live at the Miami Institute," _Yes!_ ", I can bring you there if you'd like. There's A LOT of other people there, so I'm sure you'll meet some great people."She seemed to think for a second. "And, some not-so-great people too, But don't worry! I'm sure we'll get along just fine!"

Boy, was she right.

* * *

 **Clary Pov**

It's been 2 years since I moved into the Miami Institute. I rarely thought about my old life, and I absolutely loved it. The Institute was HUGE. It was at least ten times bigger than the one in New York. This Institute is inside of an old college campus. There are hundreds of thousands of kids here, and almost as many teachers. Each campus building is 4 floors.

I didn't need to worry about not making friends. As soon as Emily and I got to the campus, we were swarmed by people, who gave us new clothes (ours were filthy) and lectures on being irresponsible (turns out Emily went demon hunting by herself, which is forbidden.). I got settled into a room next to Emily's, and I was introduced to her friends.

 **A/N this is a list of characters that are in the story. They're all mine.**

First, there's Jackson (Jax) he's 14, and Emily's younger brother. He's absolutely hopelessly in love with me. It's kinda cute. He looks like his older sisters.

Then there's Miranda. She's 21, and Emily's older sister. She's super nice, but can be harsh and cruel when it comes to training and killing things. She looks just like Emily.

Brady is 18, and we've been dating for a year and half. He's super nice, and really protective of me. His dark brown hair and common Florida tan combine to make him supper hot. His strangely blue eyes also help.

Cameron is Brady's best friend, and my partner in crime. Whenever I go demon hunting, or decide to cause trouble, he's there by my side. He has shoulder length dirty blonde hair and gray eyes. He's 17.

Finley is Cameron's younger sister, and she has a hopeless crush on Jax. She has waistlong white hair, and green eyes. She' 13, and she is teased for her naturally white hair.

Mikey and Tikey are the Terrible Tornado Twins. They cause trouble wherever they go, and look so similar, you can barely tell them apart, even though Mikey's a boy, and Tikey's a girl. They're both 16.

We all live on the same floor of the dormitory building, and we're all super close to each other. It's 7 in the morning, so I decide to take my morning run around campus. As I start to walk out in my sports bra and yoga shorts, I stop my bathroom mirror. I was covered in runes, some permanent, and some temporary. It's been a month since I finished my training, and became a full shadowhunter. Everyone was surprised, considering I finished my training in a fourth of the time it usually took. It was supposed to take 5 years! And I finished it in one and half.

I still remember the sting of the stele on my skin, as my permanent runes were etched onto me. I felt so proud. _If only Jace could see me now,_ Stop! You're with Brady now! Don't stay in the past. Sighing, I walk out of my room. As I start to leave the building, I feel a strong pair of arms around my tiny waist. _Jace?_ But no, it was Brady. Slightly disappointed, I smile up at him and kiss his soft lips.

"Good morning beautiful."He whispers in my ear. I nod and kiss him once more. It feels so right to do this, and not be lied to. "Where ya going?"Brady asks

" Just doing my morning run. Wanna come?" "Nah, I have to meet the Twins at the library. Something about accidentally breaking some priceless artifact."He put air quotes around 'accidentally'.

"Ok…You're loss!" I laugh, and give him a goodbye kiss.

I've been running for a good half hour. I'm super tired and hungry, and start to run back. As I round a corner to make my way back to the dorms, I run into a wall of flesh. I catch a whiff o lemon and soap. There's only one person who smells like that.

 _No No NO!_ I start to panic, trying to back away and apologize at the same time, when the person whom I knocked to ground stand up and turns around.

I stare into the beautiful golden eyes of Jace Herondale.

* * *

 **Hey bakers! Hope you like this chapter! The follows, favorites, and reviews I get, the faster I'll update! Love you guys!**

 **Until then, keep bakin!**


	3. Encounters with the Past

**Hey guys! I've been thinking about my updating schedule. Instead of updating once a week, I'll try to update once every other day, or once every two days. It depends on my schedule, but don't worry, I will never forget about this!**

 **To everyone who thinks thinks that my story will end with Jace being forgiven, and Clary gets back together with him, you're wrong. My ending will be different and unique. You just need to stay with me!**

 **And btw, Clary IS over Jace, but hey, he pops into her mind once in awhile. They were literally bound to each other through their angelic blood, much like a** _ **parabatai**_ **connection. She loves him, but not in** _ **that**_ **way. They are bound together, and want to be together. Clary loves Brady. So there.**

 **Sorry for that rant, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Clary Pov**

This can't be happening! I packed up everything so I couldn't be traced...This isn't possible. There is no way that Jace was able to follow me here. And usually, when Jace is around, the others are to be near.

"C-Clary? What are you doing here in Miami? We've been looking everywhere for you." at this point, he reaches for my face. I instinctively back away. "Don't touch me! I said don't come for me, and here you are. You never could quite listen, could you Jace?" I spit my words out with enough venom to kill a horse.

"Clare, please! Don't be like this. I still love you, I swear. I could never live without you. **(A/N #cheesy)** I regret what I did whole-heartedly. Just come back to New York." He reaches for my face once more. That's the last straw.

He doesn't even move when I raise my hand and slap him across the face with all my strength. I relish in the fact that his left cheek is bright red now. "I guess I deserved that…" he mutters, more to himself.

Since he's distracted, I turn on my heel, sprinting the rest of the way back to the campus dorms, ignoring the sound of him calling my name. I don't stop running until I'm in the safety of my room, and all the curtains are closed. I breathe heavily and flop onto my bed. It's not until then that I realize how much my stomach is growling, and that my head is pounding. Great. I'm starving and dehydrated. Oh well, just gonna have to suck it up. I make my way to the dining hall and eat breakfast with my friends, still shaken up after my encounter with my past.

* * *

It's been three weeks since that fateful run, and I haven't seen Jace since. I'm really starting to think that I was hallucinating, considering the state I was in when I got to the dining hall. I barely made it to the table when I collapsed into my chair from sheer exhaustion. After that, I made sure to bring food and water with me on my runs.

Distantly, I hear someone calling my name. I finally decide to wake up, and what I see surprises me.

In my room there are at at least a dozen people, all smiling and holding gifts. "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY CLARY!" They all cheer. Suddenly, I'm swarmed with hugs. I realize what day it is. _March 15th, my 18th birthday…_ Emily, Brady, Cameron, The Twins, and the rest of my friends are surrounding my bed, singing happy birthday.

"I can't believe that my _parabatai_ is already 18! I feel like it was just yesterday that you were tripping over your own feet, and walking into doors!" Emily squeals excitedly.

"Uh, Em? That _was_ yesterday." I say carefully. Her face falls and she gives a sad little "Oh." But it was quickly replaced with her usual smile. "We're gonna have SO much fun today! Prepare to have the Best. Birthday. Ever." she says, enunciating each word clearly. She was right.

Firstly, I was forced to go shopping with all the girls (Miranda, Tikey, Finley, and of course, Emily.). I bought 4 casual dresses, 2 party dresses, and 12 pairs of shoes (They were 75% off!). As usual, Finley got some stares for her hair. It really was gorgeous, but everyone assumed it was dyed. It wasn't she was just born that way.

Next, I went to the park with Cameron where we fed the pigeons laxatives, causing them to go around pooping like crazy on people's heads. It was hilarious. Then, we put slime in Chelsea Hairland's locker, so when she opened it, she get it all over her obviously fake Jimmy Choo boots. She's such a bitch.

Jax and I met the twins at Six Flags, and we all rode the biggest roller coasters we could find. Unfortunately, we were kicked out when one of the twin's tried stealing one of the mascot's costumes.

I collapsed on my bed after a long day of fun, when I heard a soft knock on the door. When I opened it, butterflies fluttered in my stomach, as I stared up at the gorgeous blue eyes of my boyfriend. Brady steps into my room, and kicks the door shut.

"Hey there gorgeous," he says, while kissing me passionately on the lips," I heard that today's you're birthday."

"You heard right." I murmur against his impossibly soft lips. "Well then, there's only one way to end this great day of yours. A date. In one hour. We're going out for dinner. I'll pick you up at 8." By the tone of finality I hear in his voice, there's no rejecting him. Not that I'd even consider doing that.

"It's a date."

* * *

45 minutes later and I'm almost completely ready. I look at myself, and can't help but gasp. I was _hot._

I decided to put on one of the dresses that I bought this morning. It's gorgeous. It's black with open shoulders, and long lace sleeves. The bottom barely brushes mid-thigh, and the edges are trimmed with lace, drawing attention to my creamy legs. Since its black, it really accentuated my bright fiery hair, and intense green eyes. I decided to keep my makeup dark, sexy and mysterious. My smoky eye was on point, and my winged eyeliner made me look like a cat. A sexy cat.

I decided to put on some 4 inch heels and walked to Brady's room (with the help of a balance rune of course). I knocked on the door, and he opens so quickly that I wonder if he was waiting on the other side. His eyes skim my body from head to toe, and back up again, stopping at my lips.

I can't help it. I feel my face burn scarlet. He chuckles. "What's wrong beautiful? You don't want me to acknowledge how god damn amazing you look?" He says, and he wraps me in his strong arms. He spins me to his side, so that his arm is linked with mine. We walk out of the dorm building, making out way to his sleek black Ferrari. He opens the door for me. "M'Lady, your carriage awaits." I just giggle and roll my eyes as I sit in the comfortable leather seat.

We make our way downtown in comfortable silence, Brady focused on the road, and me, looking out the window. I could have sworn I saw a flash of gold, black, brown, and glitter across the roofs, but when I blinked it was gone. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched so I looked away from the window.

The car eventually parked in a packed parking lot. I still have no clue where we're going to eat. As we round a corner and enter a super fancy Italian restaurant it finally dawns on me, and I gasp. We were at _Les Matos,_ THE fanciest, and THE most expensive restaurant in all of downtown New York City.

"H-How did you get reservations here? Screw that, how did you get the MONEY just to come here?" I ask, bewildered. I knew his family was loaded, but I didn't know he actually inherited any of it.

"Let's just say, my family is very powerful and well known." He says, and winks mysteriously. As we go to the reservations line and tell the waiter our reservation name, I'm shocked that he immediately tells us to follow him to our table. Much to our delight (and the other shocked customers in line behind us) we were able to skip a _very_ long wait.

We sit down, and begin to order our drink and entrees. After about half an hour, our food is served, and we eat and talk like we have no other care in the world. Which, at this time, we don't. We are there for a good hour until I decide to go to the lady's room. After I've done my business, I accidentally bump into a woman with straight black hair, and dark brown eyes.

" _Isabelle?!_ " Is all I can say, "What are you doing here?" As the woman turns around, I turn a bright red. "Excuse me? I'm not Isabelle." The woman says politely. Oh. After I profusely apologized, I make my way back to our table. We decide to leave, after I say that I'm tired. Brady agrees, so instead we just decide to stroll around NYC. We hold hands and talk, and kiss, and walk, and kiss, and kiss, and _kiss._ As we drove back home in silence, I was growing extremely uncomfortable.

I enjoyed the date incredibly, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. I only felt better when I was in my bed, drifting off to sleep. I dreamed of a pair of golden eyes, watching me from a rooftop.

* * *

 **Jace Pov**

I couldn't sleep. I kept remembering that day, three weeks ago, when I finally found her. She looked at me like I was some kind of nightmare. To her, I probably am. I tried convincing her to come back to me, but she just ran back to the Miami Institute. Today is special. Today is her birthday. I already knew most of her schedule. I also knew who she was friends with. Yes, I knew I was being a stalker, but I needed to know. I needed to know she was alright.

So I followed Clary everywhere she went. I followed her from the mall, to the park, and to Six Flags. When she went home, she met with her _boyfriend_. The entire time the boy made plans to take Clary out, I just sat outside the window with my jaw clenched, and my rage boiling inside of me. I couldn't just stand by and let Clary, the love of my life, kiss some other boy.

I would have done something about that, but Isabelle convinced me not too. Just sit here and watch. Boring. So for the millionth time, I pulled out a piece of notebook paper and read it. It was the letter Clary left for us, before she stepped out of lives, and into this one.

 _Dear Everyone,_

 _I cannot live here anymore, knowing that everyone I love is lying to me._

 _I am leaving to find a better place, one with less heart break and agony._

 _Jace, if you didn't love me, you could have just told me so. It breaks me knowing that you would rather be with someone else. But, never doubt for one second that I will stop loving you.I will love you until the day I leave this Earth. By the Angel, I know I shouldn't but I do. And I always will. So please, spare me the heartbreak Jace Herondale, and Don't Come For Me, Ever._

 _Love, Clary Fairchild_

It was then that I realized the depth of his mistake. I fell into a deep depression. Everywhere I looked, all I could see was Clary. But I needed to move on and accept that Clary wasn't coming back, and that I'll never see her again.

But here she was, right in front of me, getting ready for a date with a guy that wasn't me. When she was finally done, I couldn't breathe. She was gorgeous. She put on her shoes, and left the building, with the boy, who I learned was named Brady. What a shitty name. They left, and went to the restaurant _Les Matos._

I ran silently back to the hotel that Izzy, Alec, Magnus, Simon, and I were staying at for the time being. I told them about where she was going. We all got dressed up, and put on disguise runes to keep Clary from noticing us(except for Simon. He's a vampire, so he can't handle the runes.). We didn't want to be spotted following their car, so we ran across rooftops. Our gold, black, brown, and glittery hair flashing in the darkness. From the window of the Ferrari, I could have sworn she saw me, but quickly dismissed the idea, as it was super dark outside.

We sat at a table and kept an eye out for Clary. Finally, I spotted her. Subtly, we all watched her as she and her date sat down and chatted. It pained me to see her laughing, smiling, and flirting with another guy. After about an hour, she excuse herself to the bathroom.

"Izzy, go follow her. See if you can talk her into coming back." I say desperately.

She gives me an annoyed look, "Jace, I'm disguised. She isn't going to recognize me."

My heart sank. "Please just, try to get close to her." I beg.

Finally she gives in. She subtly stand by the bathroom. Clary comes out and accidentally bumps into Izzy. Her face is a mask of horror and disbelief. She says something, and Izzy replies. Clary blushes and walks away.

"So how'd it go?" Simon asks eagerly. "She knew it was me, but then I turned around and told her it wasn't. She apologized and walked away." Is all Izzy says.

"And?" I raise an eyebrow.

"And what Jace? That's all she said! Do you not think that this hurts me too? That it hurts me too see her, and know that she doesn't care about me? That she doesn't miss me at all? Because it does Jace. It hurts so bad." She starts raising her voice, drawing the attention of a few mundanes around us.

Simon puts a comforting arm around Isabelle as she starts quietly crying. He shoots a venomous glare my way before whispering something to Izzy. She nods, and they get up and leave. After a few moments, Alec and Magnus follow behind them.

Sitting there awkwardly, it only then dawns on me that Clary and Brady left. Hurriedly, I run out of the restaurant, throwing down a one hundred dollar bill on the table. I spot them holding hands, and follow them from the roofs of houses next to them.

An hour passes of them talking, laughing, and kissing. It makes me so angry, and sad. _I_ should be the one next to her, not that boy. They finally decide to head home.

As they kiss good night outside their rooms, I stand outside Clary's window, standing in the shadows. I watch as she changes into pajamas, and climbs into bed. She stares out the window, and I could tell she was thinking. Of what, only the Angel knew that.

I sneak out of the shadows, walk away from her window, leaving my past behind me.

* * *

 **Hey bakers! Thanks you so much for the reviews and follows!**

 **I would like to dedicate this A/N to Clarissa Hathaway!**

 **You go girl! I love your reviews, and you are just so sweet! Keep it up!**

 **As always R &R, and keep bakin'!**


	4. The New Kids

**Hey guys! Glad to see all these follows and favorites this story is getting! It's making me blush. Seriously though, you guys are too sweet.**

 **Disclaimer: Checks ID. Rips up ID. Throws away ID. Starts crying because name on ID isn't Cassandra Clare. Dammit.**

* * *

 **Clary Pov**

For the past couple of days, the feeling of being watched was getting worse and worse. Everywhere I went, I saw little hints of Jace everywhere. A golden strand of hair on my windowsill. A glint of golden eyes in my mirror. A slight smell of lemon and soap in the air. Was I going insane? According to everyone else I was.

It was after school, and the gang and I decided to go train for awhile. Brady decided to teach me how to use a dart blower. _Finally, he barely lets me do anything,_ I think to myself. It was true. Brady was super overprotective of me. If it weren't for the fact that I was a shadow hunter, and that I absolutely needed to train, he would have me sitting in a shiny plastic bubble all day!

Sure, the last time I tried using the dart blower, I somehow managed to hit myself in the arm and pass out due to the potion that the dart was dipped in (don't ask.), but it was _one_ time. OK, maybe two. But that's beside the point. I was thrilled. My preferred weapons of choice are _shurikens (throwing stars)_ and little daggers, because they were easier to conceal and I was the best thrower in school. I could hit a target from 50 feet away with my eyes closed.

I also loved to use the bow and arrow, but they're kind of big and flashy, so I usually just stick with the stars and daggers. The dart was completely new to me (besides those two times) and I really wanted to add it to my list of preferred weapons.

Darts aren't really a common weapon, but like the stars and daggers, they're very easy to hide in your clothing, and you can use almost anything as a dart, as long as you sharpen it enough.

A dart by itself is hardly dangerous, unless you hit a certain spot on the body. In order to make it dangerous you have to dip it in poison. For now though, we were practicing with blunt tipped darts. They most damage they could do was leave a nasty bruise.

"Ok Clary. To summon enough strength to blow the dart far enough, you need to take a deep breath, and push the air from your stomach to lungs and out of your windpipe. Imagine a tugging sensation in your lungs. Try pulling the air out of yourself." Brady said instructionally.

I did as told, and managed to hit a perfect bulls eye on my first try. What can I say? Best thrower in school.

Turning around triumphantly, the grin on my face widened when I realized I had left him speechless. He stuttered and choked on his words. "What-how-why…How did you do that? It took me weeks to even get close to the target!"

Chuckling, I walked over towards him and kissed him on the lips. "What can I say? I sometimes even leave myself breathless…"

He kissed me back. Brady's lips were amazingly sweet and tender against mine. We were both sweating, but neither of us cared. His hands softly grazed my sides and my back, making my heart beat faster. I wrapped my arms around his neck to close the little space between us. He grabbed my hips and pulled me tight against him. I wasn't going anywhere.

As he tried to break the kiss, I pulled him forcefully my way, causing us both to tumble to the ground. We laugh. Rolling over so that I'm straddling his hips from above, I slide my hands underneath his shirt, never once breaking the kiss. His stomach was hard and toned. My hands rubbed themselves against his chest, causing him to moan.

Suddenly, I hear small footsteps and a voice calling our names. Pulling myself away from Brady, we quickly stand up as Jax entered the Training room.

"Where have you guys been? Ms. Hiya needs us all in her class in fifteen minutes! The rest of us are going to be waiting near the exit, so hurry up!" Jax's eyes drift lower on Brady's body. His face turns a bright red, and he stares right at me for awhile before turning to him.

"Oh, and Brady?" He starts walking out the door, and turns around.

"Go take a cold shower."

* * *

About 10 minutes later, we're all walking towards the high school building. As we enter 's classroom she quickly locks the door behind us and makes sure all the windows are closed. "Are you ok Miss? You called us all here, and you're not even our teacher!"

It was true. Ms. Hiya was only me, Cameron, and Brady's teacher. Miranda is in the college building, and Jax, the Twins, and Finley were all in the middle school building.

"Yes, I am aware of that Jax, but this is extremely urgent. I had to make sure no one was watching or listening. The only other people who know this are Clary's teachers, and your dormitory leader." Ms. Hiya whispers.

"What's wrong?" I ask worriedly.

After a long pause, she begins to speak again in a hushed tone. "We have reasons to believe that Camille Belcourt and Maureen are both alive and planning to revive the circle members that they killed."

There was a stunned silence after that. I couldn't process this. Camille was dead. Maureen had killed her to become the vampire clan's leader. Maureen was dead. She drank some of Maia's blood that had holy water in it. They couldn't be alive!

Surely Camille would have killed Maureen if she were alive. She took her place as head. They couldn't be allied! The other's eyes were widened. They didn't know every exact detail like I did, but they knew well enough from history class that they were both dead. They had to be!

" No offense but both Camille and Maureen are both dead. They were killed in a manner that only vampire's could die from. And besides, how could they revive the circle members that Camille killed? She would have had to bite them and have them consume some of her blood. It's just not possible." Miranda said while shaking her head, not wanting to believe it.

"The Silent Brothers did tests on the dead circle member's bodies. They took a stomach sample and checked it for Camille's blood. The results came back positive. Camille must have had them drink her blood before she killed them." Her eyes became hard.

"Last night, the Silent Brothers went to test the bodies again, but discovered that they were gone. The only evidence left that they were there was a letter saying,

 _Dear shadow hunters,_

 _I seem to have lost a couple of bodies._

 _But don't worry, I found them here._

 _Thanks for keeping such good care of them for me while I was away._

 _They are very special and important to me._

 _If everything goes to according to plan, they will be walking among us._

 _By the way, Maureen says hello._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Camille_

"It isn't much to go by, and someone could have forged this, but the Silent Brothers are saying to keep an eye out for her. We need to get to the bottom of this fast before they are really walking among us. She killed 20 circle members. They may not seem like a lot, but once they become vampires, they will be almost unstoppable."

My entire mind went numb. Words were swirling around in my head, giving me a pounding headache. _Circle members…Alive…Vampires…20…Unstoppable._ Mikey must have noticed my pale face, because he put a comforting arm around my shoulder.

The remaining circle member couldn't be alive. I worked so hard to destroy the evil that my father had created, only to have it thrown back into my face. Tears were streaming down my face, and my body started to shake uncontrollably.

My ears were filled with the concerned voices of my friends, but I shut them out. The only thing I could feel was fear, and I hated it. I was vaguely aware of Brady picking my tiny body up bridal style. Ms. Hiya was apologizing profusely for upsetting me, while Tikey tried convincing her that it was ok. I was just in shock. Tikey closed the door behind as we left and headed for the door.

The warm air outside did nothing to stop me from shivering in Brady's arms. I allowed my ears to turn back on. The others were talking in hushed tones around me. Only bits of the conversation were in my ears.

"How's she handling it?...Talk to Jaime…Comfort her Brady…In shock…What are we gonna do?"

I couldn't handle not being in the conversation that was so obviously about me, so I jumped out of Brady's arms. He looked down at me in shock and worry. So did everyone else. He opened his mouth to say something, but I stopped him by putting my fingers to his lips.

We all walked to our dorm building in tense silence.

* * *

The first thing we did was knock on our dorm leader Jaime's room. She opened the door looking grouchy and tired. "What are you guys doing here? It's eleven at night!" Emily quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her with us to the comfy common room. This is what we called the living room.

It had many couches and love seats surrounding a giant fireplace that was always burning 24/7. The windows were stained glass, and there was a little school library off to the side full of history, demonology, and math text books. Brady and I sat on a love seat, Miranda and her siblings sat on another, and everyone else squished onto a couch.

"Do you care to explain why you woke me up so late at night? Because right now I feel like collapsing with exhaustion." Jaime glared at all of us in turn. She did look pretty tired. I knew that being our counselor and dorm leader was pretty tricky. Usually each dorm building had a hundred kids, and about 20 dorm leaders, but for us, it was just Jaime. All nine of us got this huge dorm building. Ten if you include Jaime **(A/N Yes there are ten including Jaime. I checked.)**

There wasn't enough space for us in any other dorm building, so we got this all to ourselves. We were completely fine with it. Jaime asked for another counselor, but the school board said no, considering that there's only eight of us. Miranda was in college, and could take care of herself, but her parents want her to stay in this dorm to watch out for the rest of us whenever Jaime was gone to go grocery shopping or something.

The rude awakening had taken its toll on Jaime. Her shiny black hair was disheveled, and her eyes were bruised almost black underneath. Her brown eyes were bloodshot and narrowed, her pupils dilated. She was extremely pretty, and was 31. We're all surprised she wasn't married yet.

Finley told Jaime everything that had told us. Jaime just sat and nodded. I could tell she was trying not to panic for our sake. Her whole body was tense as if she were getting ready to jump up and run away at any moment. Of course she didn't do that of course.

"Now what do we do? Sit here and let Camille and Maureen revive the circle members? Their on the loose, and the Silent Brothers want us to sit here and do nothing!" Brady was enraged.

We all just let him yell his frustrations out. All of us were feeling the same way he did, and it was slightly comforting hearing someone else say it for us. After he screamed his throat raw, he sat back next to me, all of his rage spent.

"Until we get word from the Silent Brothers on what to do next, we have to pretend like nothings wrong. Don't tell anyone else. Not even your parents. I'll call the Silent Brothers in a couple of minutes. Meanwhile, you all should get some rest. This has been a tough night, and you all need to be strong. It's Saturday tomorrow, so there's no school. Relax tomorrow. Please."

With a nod, we all went our separate ways to our dorm rooms, not really able to sleep.

* * *

The next day at the dining hall, we were all tense as Jaime came into the room looking a little relieved. "I got off the phone with Silent Brothers earlier, and I have some good news."

My ears visibly perked up. Did they catch Maureen and Camille? Did they find the bodies? Is the circle not being brought back?

"The Brothers still couldn't find the bodies," I frowned, "But they did send backup over here. They're sending a group of other young shadow hunters like yourselves to come live with us for awhile. I don't know exactly why, but the Brothers said that they know very important information about Camille and Maureen. They'll be staying with us indefinitely until the Brothers find the bodies and the vampires."

We all were confused. Other shadow hunters? Living here? It's always just been us.

"That's not the only news. On Wednesday, Clary is to report to the Bone City to talk to the Silent Brothers."

I suck in a strangled breath. "Me? B-But why?"

Jaime smiled. "Don't worry. They're only going to ask you questions about what you know about Camille. The other shadow hunters and us will accompany you. We'll portal over to New York."

At the sound of New York, my face and eyes hardened. My heart pounded painfully inside my tiny chest. _Stop Clary. Those memories have been locked in your mind. Don't look at the past. Look at the future._

I plastered a fake smile on my face and agreed to go to New York.

* * *

It was 3 in the afternoon, and I was training with my _parabatai._ We were both only wearing sports bras and yoga shorts. We were locked in hand-to-hand combat, trying to be the first one to 20 pins to the ground. Emily was leading 19-17.

"Come on Clare! You'll need to try harder than that to beat me! I only need one more pin to win." She smirked at me. Her smirk was so Jace-like. It made my heart skip a beat.

Noticing that I was distracted, she shoved her shoulder into my chest, sending me tumbling to the floor. But right at the last second, I slid underneath her legs, hooking up from beneath her, and flipped her over my shoulder. I threw my entire body weight (which isn't much) on top of her, effectively pinning her to the ground.

"Look who's talking Em." I laugh as I help her to her feet. "Touché, ginger midget."

We go at it again, and I pin her one more time. 19-19. Last pin wins. A feeling of dread spread through me like ice as the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. The feeling of being watched was overwhelming. I glanced towards the door, swearing that I saw a glint of gold in the lit hallway.

I felt a pain in my jaw as I realized that Emily had punched me. I grinned at her. "That hurt. Apologize." I pouted. She apologized. As she was laughing I swept her feet our from underneath her, but not before I punched her in the face for revenge. "You're a bitch, you know that Clary?"

She says, with fake anger. "I know, but you love me, so I don't give a shit." I retort.

Suddenly, we hear the landline ringing. Our dorm is the only one that has a private landline in each room of the building. It connects us to the lobby. If Jaime ever needs to call us down for a meeting, she called whatever room we were in.

"Jaime, is that you? What do you need?

"Yeah, it's me Clary. Remember the shadow hunters that I mentioned earlier that are going to stay with us? Well their here. Brady and the rest of us are waiting to introduce ourselves, then we're going to give them a tour. Be here quickly." With that, Jaime hung up.

"What's going on?" Emily asks.

"Oh, the new shadow hunters are here! Let's go change and then meet them in the lobby." Say cheerfully.

She nods in agreement, and we put on our T-shirts, jean shorts, and flip flops.

As we head towards the lobby, my heart is pounding, and I realize I'm nervous to meet the new kids. What if they're mean? What if they don't like me? What if-

My thoughts are cut of as Jaime walks out of the lobby. She looks at me with deep concern in her eyes. "Clary, I'm really sorry! If I had known who they were, I would never have invited them here, I swear."

"Woah, what's wrong Jaime? Who's in there? Why are you so upset?" I ask concern in my eyes.

"They said that they knew you. I didn't understand until I looked at them closely. I'm really sorry Clary…"

I walk past her and open the lobby doors. Immediately I'm surrounded by all of my friends. They all start to talk in whispered tones as once, before Brady silences them. He looks over his shoulder. I do too. As I try to get a good look at the new kids, Cameron pulls me back down.

"Clare, you don't have to associate with them, ok? We know how painful your past was for you…" Finley tried to say.

The twins wrap me in a hug. "We're sorry Clary; we looked at their faces and regretted inviting them here. We're really sorry." Tikey says.

"Guys why are you whispering? And what are you talking about? I want to meet the new shadow hunters!"

I pull away from the group and take a good look at the new kids. As I study their faces, all of theirs go slack. Their expressions change from anger, to sadness, to joy, to surprise.

I take an involuntary step back. My knees go weak, and my face pales.

Standing in front of me are the exact people I so desperately wanted to forget. My past.

My past is looking at me. My past is walking towards me. My past is talking to me.

"Clary! We've missed you so much! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Simon says, wrapping me in a tight hug.

I look over his shoulder at Izzy, Alec, and Magnus. They're all staring at me.

My eyes roam to the left, to the golden person standing away from the group.

Jace.

My past has caught up to me.

* * *

 **Dun DUN DUUUUN.**

 **Sorry it took a little while to update!**

 **What do you think will happen next?**

 **As always, read and review. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update!**

 **You guys keep me from forgetting to update! Xoxo**

 **Keep bakin'!**


	5. I Don't Need Protection

**Hey there my lovelies! I have something serious to say. Lately I've been receiving some pretty nasty hate mail in my PM. There are people who are telling me that my story sucks, and that I should just give up. So tell me my readers. Should I stop the story? Should this be the last chapter? Tell me in the reviews.**

* * *

 **Jace Pov**

It's been a couple of days since Clary's birthday, and I've been locked up in this shitty motel going absolutely crazy with worry. What if Clary was hurt? What if her training isn't going good? What if she goes demon hunting and a _Raknur_ demon stung her? What if-

My depressing thoughts were interrupted by a very loud persistent knocking on the door. "Jace, are you in there? Maryse is downstairs with Magnus, Izzy, and Simon. We're needed in the living room." Alec says gently. Sometimes I forget that this run down motel has 2 floors, I spend so much time in my room. I tell him I'll be right down and go to the bathroom to get ready.

Sometimes I'm surprised when I look at my once-attractive face. Don't get me wrong, I'm still gorgeous, but not as much as before. My chin is coated with rough stubble and my shiny hair is disheveled and greasy. I've lost quite a bit of weight, and my golden eyes have darkened to a light brown. _This stress about Clary has taken its toll on my beauty,_ I think.

15 minutes, 2 combs, and one razor later, I'm downstairs looking clean and sharp with my usual smirk plastered on my face. Maryse and the others are all sitting in dingy couches and chairs that are littered around the room. All of their faces are set in hard lines casting a dark foreboding shadow over the rat infested room.

"What's wrong? You guys called a meeting, so it must be something serious." They all give me looks like I'm crazy. With the way I've been acting, maybe I am. Just a little bit.

"It is something serious Jace. It's time that you guys learn more about what's going on with the Clave…" Maryse started to say. Her eyes were hard, but I could tell she was holding back some information.

"You can continue…Mom." At the word mom, Izzy's voice broke a little bit. She couldn't get over the fact that her parents were divorced. During the whole process both Maryse and Robert completely forgot and ignored their children, showing no compassion towards them at all.

That's when Maryse told us everything. She told us how Maureen and Camille Belcourt were still secretly alive. She told us that they stole the dead circle member's bodies from the Bone City. She even read us the note that Camille left for the Silent Brothers.

After she told us, we were all completely silenced. Even that idiotic daylighter Simon had nothing to say. What would you even say after you just found out that the circle-the group of evil bastards who you thought were _dead-_ were actually alive, and about to be turned into unstoppable vampires? Just the thought of unstoppable vampires made me angry at Simon.

"Now what do we do?" Magnus asks. Maryse looks him over. Unlike her ex-husband, Maryse wasn't as approving of her son's relationship with their family warlock. "I'm going to Idris for a council meeting with Jia Penhallow and the rest of the Clave. You guys are going to the Miami Insitute to live there for the next few days."

"Why do you want us to go to the Institute here?" I ask nervously.

"You guys need to protect Clary. Maureen and Camille have made several threats against Clary's life. They despise Clary for killing Sebastian and Valentine. You guys know the inner workings of Camille's mind. You know how she thinks. Clary needs extra protection from them."

"Trust me mom, Clary does _not_ need protecting." Izzy states.

"I don't care what she does or doesn't need. The Clave has told me that she needs guarding, and that's what she's going to get. On Wednesday, you guys and Clary will be traveling to the Bone City along with some of Clary's friends to be questioned by the Silent Brothers. They need all the information they can get about the two vampires. After the interrogation is over, you all will be going back to New York and staying there until the Clave deems Clary is safe."

" _Stay_ in the New York! But Maryse! Clary will never come back to New York with us. She'll never forgive us for what we did to her. What _I_ did to her. You know this!" I scream at her.

Izzy and Alec are trying to calm me and Maryse down. My sudden outburst was just making her stressed and angry. "Don't you dare raise your voice at me young man! You need to face the fact that Clary has changed. I don't see any of you jumping at the chance to bring her home. All you do is follow her around, but not one of you have the guts to actually confront her and ask her to come back. Now you have the chance to get her back, and you won't even take it!"

Maryse stands up and starts walking out. "You guys are coming back to New York on Wednesday to tell the Silent Brothers everything you know about Maureen and Camille, and there are no buts. The Clave needs all the information they can get on those vampires. Magnus, draw me a portal to New York."

Magnus follows her out, and comes back in a couple of minutes later. "Now that your mother is gone, what are we going to do about the Clary issue?" he asks.

Everyone turns to look at me. "Why are you guys all looking at me? I know I'm gorgeous, but seriously. Calm yourselves."

"Jace this isn't funny. It's Friday. We have five days to convince Clary to come back to New York with us. You're her ex-boyfriend; you need to come up with a plan." Simon states.

"First of all bloodsucker, it is funny. Second of all, don't call me her ex-boyfriend. She's just confused about her feelings for me. Third of all, I already _told_ you guys. Kissing Sammie was a mistake."

He sneers at me, flashing me some fang in the process. "Some mistake Golden Boy, considering that you are _still_ dating her as we speak."

"Don't you get all judgmental with me _bloodsucker._ My relationship with Sammie is none of your business considering that you have fucked Isabelle more times than I can count."

If Simon were alive he would probably be blushing like hell. "Why you ugly little assho-"

Isabelle finally decides to intervene. "ENOUGH! Is this what's become of us? Fighting over my _virginity?_ That is all kinds of wrong and disgusting. If Clary were here I bet you guys wouldn't be arguing so much. This is why we're looking for her. She affects our lives in so many different ways. Now stop fighting and help us come up with a plan to convince Clary to live with us after the interrogations."

We both hung our heads like shamed puppies. After about an hour of planning, we finally came up with an idea. Instead of surprising her (my idea), or kidnapping her (Magnus's idea), we just decided to pack our things and show up tomorrow with a smile on our faces trying to convince her to come back and live with us (any normal person's idea).

"Now what do we do? The Clave told the head of the Miami Institute that we're coming tomorrow." I ask.

"We go to bed. Today's been pretty stressful, and tomorrow will be just as stressful if not more." Alec says.

So that's what we did.

* * *

The next day we were all buzzing with nervous excitement. No one could think straight with the thought of seeing Clary again. The time seemed to go so slow, we may as well have been swimming in molasses.

By the time we had to leave, the tension in the air was thick enough to be cut with a knife.

As we approached the Miami Institute dormitory building that Clary lives in, my heart pounded. I'm going to see the love of my life again. We enter the building, and are immediately welcomed by a woman who introduces herself as Jaime.

We all introduce ourselves and then stand in the lobby entranceway in awkward silence. Finally, Jaime speaks. "You know, you guys look really familiar. I'm sure Clary will be glad to meet you guys. She's so nervous about going back to New York. Between you guys and me, let's just say that she has awful memories of that place."

My heart breaks but I keep my face a mask of neutrality. No point in showing useless emotions. After a few minutes, 7 kids enter the lobby.

Three of them have blonde hair and blue eyes. It's obvious that they're siblings. One of them has long white hair and strange green eyes. The two people who look alike are twins, and I honestly can't tell if they're boys or girls. Off to the left is _him._ Brady. Clary's "boyfriend" of sorts. I hate him the instant I see him up close. Lastly is a boy with shoulder length dirty brown hair and gray eyes. _My golden blonde hair is better,_ I think to myself.

"Jaime are they here yet? I wanna meet them already-"the girl with white hair trails off when she sees me. I smirk. Of course she would be silenced by my looks. But no, her eyes widen as if she recognizes me. She backs up into Brady's chest. She whispers something into his ear, and he glares at me. After he's done staring at me, he looks at everyone else with the same look of suspicion and anger. He whispers into the ears of the other children. They all do the same thing that Brady did. The boy with dirty blonde hair whispers too Jaime.

"Oooh, so _that's_ why they look so familiar… Oh shit, Clary's gonna be so mad at me." Jaime murmurs.

The tension in the air is thick, so Jaime hastily summons Clary and some girl named Emily. "Yeah, it's me Jaime. Remember the shadow hunters that I mentioned earlier that are going to stay with us? Well they're here. Brady and the rest of us are waiting to introduce ourselves, and then we're going to give them a tour. Be here quickly Clary." With that, Jaime hung up.

After a few minutes, we hear two sets of footsteps. One quick and light, and then other slow and heavy. And then I heard her voice. She was talking to Jaime with a worried voice.

"I'm going in Jaime, ok?"

My heart is pounding painfully. She's 5 feet away from the lobby doors.

 _4 feet away…_ I start to sweat.

 _3 feet away…_ My head is hurting.

 _2 feet away…_ I start to tense up.

 _1 foot away…_ All time stops.

Clary opens the door.

* * *

I have never seen someone so confused until I see Clary. As soon as she walks into the lobby all of her friends swarm her and tell her how sorry they are and that it's going to be ok.

They must have figured out who we are. Clary must have told them, I think to myself.

"What's going on guys? Get out of my way! I want to meet the new shadow hunters." Clary huffs.

She escapes from her friends grasps and studies our faces. I immediately back away from the group, trying to hide behind something, _anything._ Magnus, Simon, Alec, and Izzy all wear different expressions on their faces.

All color leaves Clary's face as she takes one shaky step backwards. She looks so heartbroken and horrified that for a second you'd think that we betrayed her. We probably did.

"What-how-why..."she stutters.

The bloodsucker launches himself at her wrapping her in a passionate hug. "Clary! We've missed you so much! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Simoon cries.

Clary looks over his shoulder without saying anything. Her eyes search the group looking for something. Then her eyes land on me. She looks utterly defeated, as if she's already coping with the fact that we're here. But I know better. I can still see the fiery spark in her gorgeous emerald green eyes. I see the tense way she stands, as if she's ready for anything. I see the way her posture instantly turns rigid when her eyes land on me.

I see everything. But I never see the single tear that escapes her eye when she looks at me.

* * *

 **Clary POV**

I can't stop staring at the golden boy that's standing in front of me. My eyes must be playing tricks on me. Brady takes a step closer to me so now we're standing shoulder to shoulder.

I quickly turn around so nobody can see the tear that I accidently let loose when I saw _him._ I'm not in love with him anymore. I have Brady, who is so much better than Jace in so many ways.

Brady looks at me with concern. "Clary, if you want to leave you can. I know how hard this must be for you." He whispers in my ear gently. I shake my head, no. I don't trust myself to speak. Who knows what will come out of my mouth?

Slowly turning around, everyone's eyes are on me, watching my every move. They're wondering if I'll freak out, or if I'll break down, I think. But no. I will not offer them the satisfaction of knowing that they can still make my heart break. They can't know that every time I think of my past life, I start crying. They can't know anything.

All of my friends-my _new_ friends- are surrounding me in a tight protective circle.

"If you guys take another step towards Clary, I swear I will hurt you." Finley says defensively. She's serious.

Jace smirks at this. "What are you going to do about, Snow White?"

Finley and everyone else tenses. I give Jace a look with enough venom to kill a horse. He has the grace to look guilty, but I know he's really not. When he bows his head shamefully, the natural light bounces off his golden hair, making it impossibly bright.

I stare at him.

 _I am not in love with Jace anymore._

 _I am not in love with Jace anymore._

 _I am not in love with Jace anymore._

"Clary, are you ok?" Isabelle asks worriedly.

"I am not in love with Jace anymore." I say without thinking. My whole body cringes as I realize what I said. I look over to Jace to see deep hurt flash in his eyes. Izzy and everyone else visibly cringe at my words.

 _Awkward…_

Being the kind lady Jaime is, she decides to try to break the tension between the two groups of teenagers. Bless her soul. "So… you guys must be the new shadow hunters the Clave sent over? I'm assuming you all know about the, um, Circle problem?"

"Actually, only those three are shadow hunters." Magnus says referring to Izzy, Alec, and Jace "I am a warlock, and Simon here is a vampire. We were told by Maryse Lightwood to stay here until Wednesday to go to the Bone City." He finishes.

"Why do you guys have to stay here until Wednesday? Can't you just stay somewhere else?" Mikey asks accusingly.

Alec finally speaks. "Maryse informed us that Maureen and Camille have made several threats against Clary's life. They want revenge on her for killing Valentine and Sebastian. The Clave have sent us to help protect Clary until Wedneday."

I starts to laugh at that. Me? Protecting? They can't be serious! "In case you haven't noticed, I don't need nor want protecting. I've been fine so far."

"That's what _I_ said! But no one wants to listen to me do they?" Izzy mutters under her breath.

"There's no choice biscuit. We have to protect you, whether you want us to or not." The sparkly warlock says.

"But why do you want to protect Clary until only Wednesday? Surely the threats won't stop after Wednesday right?" asks Emily.

"Uh…That's because…uh…well, you see…" stutter Simon. He looks to Jace for help.

Casually, as if things were good between us, he looks me straight in the eyes. "It's because after Wednesday, Clary is going to come back to the New York Institute and live with us. For good."

* * *

Did I hear that correctly? I shake my head to make sure I'm not just hearing things, but everyone is looking at me expectantly.

"WHAT!? NO! There is absolutely NO way that I'm going back to that hell hole! Not after everything that happened there! I can't just pack up my things and leave my friends behind for good!" I shout.

Jace puts on his infuriatingly mocking smirk. His eyes are cold and hard, with no signs of mercy. "I don't know why you're complaining Clarissa. You've already done that once before."

 _Fucking bastard._

Luckily before I explode, Brady steps between me and my past. "Look I'm sorry that things in New York didn't work out, but to be fair you did break her heart into a million tiny pieces. So do you really expect her to willingly come along with _you?_ "

That's my hero, always sticking up for me. But there's always a villain to ruin a hero's happiness. Our villain is golden.

Jace's hands are clenched at his sides, his face turning redder each passing second. But before he blew up, Miranda steps between them and glares at them like an angry mother. "Boys! You guys need to stop arguing!" She turns to address me. "Clary, on Wednesday, you and everyone else will go to the Bone City. Jaime and I will stay here to look after the place while you're away. No choice." She looks Alec, Izzy, and Magnus over. "We will discuss the matter of you moving to New York with _them_ (she spits out the word with venom) later. For now, we should all try to be nice to eachother. Let's go show our new roommates their new home for a few days."

We all follow Miranda while the "new kids" pick up their bags off the floor to follow Miranda around while giving them the tour of our dorm building. I stick close to Brady the entire time even though I can feel Jace's stare burning into my back.

When the tour finishes, Isabelle, Magnus, Miranda, The Twins, Cameron (who stayed quiet the entire time, surprisingly), and Simon left to wander around the dorm building. Jaime decided to give them a tour of the campus grounds tomorrow. Meanwhile the rest of us decided to head to head to the library.

Entering the huge library provided some relief of the thick tension because most of us were too busy being impressed by the size of the room. Me and Brady walked off to the studying section of the library to work on some homework. Emily and Finley decided to go find some books to read, and Jaime went to her office.

I still can't belive that we have homework on the weekends. How cruel can the teachers be? They act like they've never been in our spot before!

Brady and I choose our text books and lay down together on a couch to study. Brady is laying down on the bottom, and I'm laying lightly on top of his chest. Even though I know Jace is somewhere with Alec in the library, that doesn't mean I can't cuddle with my boyfriend, right?

As I look up from my text book, I see a tuft of blonde hair sticking out from behind a bookshelf. I roll my eyes, realizing that Jace is watching me.

This is going to be a really long week.

* * *

"Now what? They read the letter. They most likely discovered the plan already. I don't why you even wrote that letter!"

"Calm down child. I know what I'm doing. Once everything happens, it'll be too late. Clarissa Fairchild will be dead, and the Circle will have risen.

The only sound that night was a child's and a woman's laughter.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading my bakers! As always read and review!**

 **Btw, someone asked if Clary and Brady were serious, and the answer is yes they are. They are as serious as Clary and Jace were! And please keep your reviews CONSTRUCTIVE! Please do not insult me when reviewing!**

 **Keep bakin'!**


End file.
